Overboard A Justin Bieber Story Chapter 1
by blackcupcakesx3
Summary: The teen pop-sensation has gone way over his head letting fame control everything. Breaking promises, expecting every girl to say "yes" to him...he's already broke his promise. His head goes crazy once he meets Mrs.IDKJUSTINBIEBER. What will happen?


"Life is eternal, and love is immortal, and death is only a horizon; and a horizon is nothing save the limit of our sight."

The bitterest tears slid down her pale face; however they were becoming memories of the past as quick as the seconds of time were ticking by. Every tear was being wiped away by the endless drops of rain that were falling from the dark, bellowing sky which was now engulfed in darkness, just like her life. Her eyes still stung, as her heart still hurt. At this moment she was sure, that it couldn't have ever been in any worse condition. She could barely hear her voice since her brain was pounding in her ears. The strong arms wrapped around her were pulling her back, forcing her to stay behind the taped area. Men in suits had come to take the only good thing in her life away. "MOM," she screamed, kicking and fighting for her life. Still her mothers body didn't move beneath the car, it was now just another memoir of her life. "NO!" she screamed harder, louder, forcing the police men to let her go. "Don't leave me..."and with that she settled herself onto the hard, slick, concrete floor of the highway, crying herself out. The tipped car was in no condition to be fixed, and she barely took notice of the deep cuts she had on her arms and face. The world around her had seemed like it had frozen, it had seemed like her life was done. That is until she was gently taken to the ambulance, the roars of the thunder didnt seem to stop. Nor did the strong winds and rain, that day was just another painful memory. "Whats your name darling?" one of the authorities asked her while handing over a warm towel. "Sarah," she replied. And since then she hadn't spoken a word for another three years.

***  
Justin was in awe as he sat next to his mother watching the television screen. The event took place in America, which was just bordering his country, but it was said that the girls mother had been Canadian. Being thirteen, all he could do was pray for the girl, he felt sorry for her. He wished there was some way he could help her, looking over at his mother he wrapped his arms around her. "Mom," he said. His beautiful mother turned to look over at him, with love no other mother could carry to her child, "Yes sweetie," she replied. "Dont ever leave me." A small smile formed out of her pink lips as she hugged her son even tighter. "Never." Justin had vowed to make a promise to himself right then and there, that if he got the chance to make it big in America, that he was going to help any one of his fans, but he would also carry and keep the responsibility of keeping his mother safe and his friends his first priority. Little did he know, promises are hard to keep and when your sixteen--they become even harder.

***  
Sarah closed her journal, knowing that she couldnt write anymore. The last of her tears were falling down her face, and she quickly wiped them away promising herself never to cry again. She felt her hand reach into her pocket and pull out a small silver blade. Pushing up the sleeves of her hoodie, she pressed the tip against her pale skin- and went down pressing harder. A sweet red-colored liquid started to come out and drip onto the sand.

She closed her eyes and faced up into the air towards the ocean and took a deep breath. After hearing the waves crash against each other, she relaxed. This place was her sanity. Shes been coming here for about three years now- since her mother had passed away. "Mom... if you can hear me, I need your love to pull me up... its too much. I feel like Im drowning without your love," she started crying again. "Send me my life saver..." she barely managed to whisper.

***  
Justin prepared to premiere his first song here today. He looked over at a tan skinned girl, who was beautiful by the way, and winked at her. "Ready?" he mouthed. She responded with a nod. They had stepped out onto the stage; the millions of screams of girls had filled his ears. He knew that he was one of the only few guys that had been asked to be married to random girls, and he liked this life. The fame, the girls, and everything else that had went his way. "This is Jessica Jarrel and Justin Bieber," there was a pause at his name letting the girls scream, "performing Overboard,". He walked out and put on his image and tried the best he could to impress these girls. Though he knew he had already won their hearts. "I'm overboard, and I need your love to pull me up, I cant swim on my own. Its too much, feels like Im drowning without your love, so throw yourself out to me... my life saver."

**This was VERY poorly written. I am sorry. Should I continue it? Oh and btw I post stories/fanfics on my youtube account, so please if you have one, check mine out:**

**/whattheflockx6**

**thank you! :)**


End file.
